


showstopper

by jenuyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Business Frat Dirtbag Jaemin, Camboy Jeno, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuyu/pseuds/jenuyu
Summary: Jaemin is in love with a camboy.This cannot end well.





	showstopper

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/gaImaegi/status/1113969773090459648) is the greatest [show](https://twitter.com/gaImaegi/status/1112792390794772480)

Jaemin loves spring break.

The white beaches and the sparkling sea, the ever-flowing booze and the half-naked eye candy, the sun on his skin and the sand beneath his toes— it’s an escape, that’s what it all is, and he soaks it up like he soaks in the sunlight. It’s crowded here, college students flooding the seaside resorts and beachfront properties like it’s no one’s business, and Jaemin revels in it.

At least, until he gets kicked out of the beach volleyball game that’s been going on since early this morning.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he hisses at Yerim, who’s tossing the ball up in the air with her newly-manicured fingers. “Why did you throw me out?”

“Because you wouldn’t stop shitting on the other team,” Yerim says with every single syllable punctuated, like she’s talking to a small child. “And we literally just met them— we don’t even know them, you can’t say shit like ‘I bet you’ve never even had sex, you virgins.’”

“For the record,” Jaemin starts, choosing not to argue her first point. Partially because because it’s true, and partially because they _deserved it_ , “I’m pretty sure that setter needs to get laid, he has the biggest stick ever up his ass.”

Yerim rolls her eyes. Slowly, and with feeling, before she says, “You can’t antagonize everyone you want to bang. Seriously.”

“Who said anything about banging him? I’ve already told you like a million times that I am already happily in love.”

“That isn’t true, and you know it— Jaemin, you can’t keep living life the way you do, it’s so bad for you.”

“And how do I live life?”

“Like you’re playing a game of What Would Jaehyun Jung Do?”

Jaemin snorts. Of course it’s about Jaehyun. Life just hasn’t been the same since his grandbig graduated. He’s had to keep his memory alive in other ways, like being absurdly competitive for absolutely no reason. Jaehyun would be proud of him. “What Would Jaehyun Jung Do? is the only way to live _ever_ , Yerim. Jaehyun got full-time offers from everywhere he interviewed at, so I think I’d rather keep playing.”

“Suit yourself. Seriously, though, cool off for now because if you don’t, I’m pretty sure you’re going to get shanked in your sleep tonight.” Yerim turns away, but not before shouting _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?_ at Donghyuck, who picks his head up from the sand after diving to return a spike and missing it spectacularly.

Jaemin picks his way back to the beach house they’ve rented for the weekend. He’s feeling a pleasant buzz from the four Coronas he’d downed before the game, but it quickly wears off once he steps off of the beach and has to face the sobering reality of what a total asshole Four-Drink Jaemin is. The beach house is empty, their suitcases and backpacks from when they landed and checked in last night still tossed haphazardly around the living room.

It’s just him and the rest of his pledge class, four guys and three girls, and they’ve split up the four rooms so that Jaemin’s rooming with Donghyuck, the only one who can stand living with him for an extended amount of time. It’s gonna be an entire week that they’re here, so like it or not, they’re all going to have to get used to him.

So Jaemin hops in the shower to get clean and get rid of all of the sand that’s been clinging to him since the morning— there’ll be more fun to be had later.

 

 

 

He’s on his bed, drying off his hair and scrolling through his phone, when a notification pops up.

_kitten has started their stream! don’t miss anything, watch now! ;)_

Jaemin bites his lip, looks at the midday sun pouring in through the window. There’s still time before everyone’s due back for dinner, so maybe, just maybe—

Ah, fuck it.

Jaemin’s been exiled from the game for today, anyway.

When Jaemin enters the room, there are already about a hundred people who’ve logged on to watch. The chatroom’s already begun to fill with comments, plenty of other viewers saying shit like _cant wait for u babe_ and _ASS OR GTFO_ , and Jaemin feels the inordinate urge to say something, too. It’s been an obscenely long time since Kitten’s streamed something like this, and Jaemin knows the rest of his subscribers are excited as he is.

So, like any other normal young adult with an overactive imagination and an overspent dick, Jaemin punches in a comment of his own.

 **leeooo8** : u look cute today

Alright, maybe not the most impactful in terms of what’ll get someone who’ll only see his screen name and comment interested in him, but it’s what Jaemin’s pea brain can come up with at the moment.

But he _is_ cute, kneeling in the center of his bed like it’s his job— well, Jaemin supposes that it is. Kitten is absurdly fitting name for him, slender legs and a mouth that curls at the corners when he smiles at the camera. Jaemin wagers that he’s been in love with it ever since the first time he saw it.

“Hi,” Kitten says. He leans into the camera, his ripped jeans and black jacket in stark contrast to the white sheets he’s sitting on, and as always, there’s a thin black choker tight around his neck. “I have an hour break before my next class, and I’m bored.” His mouth curves into a small frown, one that Jaemin’s tempted to kiss away. “Anyone got any ideas for fun things for me to do?”

The usual comments start popping up, and Jaemin’s instantly irritated, and for no good reason at all because Kitten doesn’t belong to him, he’s everyone’s. Jaemin watches as Kitten scrolls through the comments, and he wonders whose comment it was that makes him grin.

“Well, guess you’re all going to get your wish,” he says, and when he picks up the dildo that’s been lying on the bed next to him and holds it up so everyone can see every inch of that glittery purple _thing_ , Jaemin’s throat goes dry and his hand starts to inch towards his waistband. “So, let’s get this show on the road, huh?”

 

 

 

Donghyuck flings the door open ten minutes later when Jaemin has his phone in one hand and the other’s in his boxers, and Jaemin isn’t ashamed at all to admit that yeah, he screams like he’s never screamed before, totally high-pitched and somewhat reminiscent of a rubber chicken that’s just been violently deflated.

The only consolation he has is that Donghyuck screams too, slamming the door shut again as he shrieks from the hallway, “ _What the fuck are you doing_?”

“Isn’t it fucking obvious?” Jaemin shouts back, tucking himself back into his boxers and turning the stream off. He’s been watching Kitten finger himself open for ten agonizing minutes after doing a cute little strip tease, and just when he thought he could finally, _finally_ get to do something fun, there Donghyuck Lee is. Ruining his day. As usual.

“You decent yet?”

“No!”

“When will you be decent? I have something to tell you.”

“Tell me right now. God, I hate you so much, I was _just_ getting to the good part.”

“Yerim says we should go scuba diving and make it a competition to see who can spot the most unique species.” Donghyuck pauses, and Jaemin’s about to tell him to fuck off and let him jack it in peace, but then he says the magic words: “Winner gets three get out of jail free cards for whatever they want. Which, obviously, includes all the times you’ve been called in to interview prospective pledges and said your cat made you late.”

“Fuck, now I have to do it,” Jaemin swears, because if there’s anything he needs more than getting off, it’s a get out of jail free card so he never has to come to the student center at eight in the morning to help plan a retreat again. He stares glumly down at his lap before making one of the most difficult choices of his life. “When?”

“In, like, half an hour. Uh, I’ll give you time if you wanna finish up or anything. Nasty ass, didn’t even lock the door.”

“Bitchass, normal people would at least knock. Besides, you totally killed the mood, I’ll be out soon. Lemme change.”

“Yeah, sure. Just wash your hands real clean, I don’t want you polluting the oceans with that shit.”

“Fuck you,” Jaemin mutters half-heartedly, opening up his browser again. Kitten’s still at it, fucking himself with the dildo with shallow thrusts, and Jaemin types in a comment.

 **leeooo8** : ugh fml i gotta go now :( have fun i love u baby

Jaemin doesn’t expect Kitten to see it right now, given the way he’s facing backwards from the camera so everyone can see how the dildo catches on his rim with every other thrust, but that’s okay. Satisfied, he closes the window and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands.

 

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t end up winning the get out of jail free card. It’s harder than he expects to dive down to where Yerim and some of the others are, where they’ve said the highest concentration of marine life are, and not even the promise of getting to shirk his duties is good enough to lure him down into the depths. He’s more comfortable riding the waves on a board anyway— he’ll take this loss.

But somehow, the one who wins is _Hendery_ of all people, and he flushes when Yerim compliments him when they get back to the house, freshly showered and clean again. Jaemin watches him accept the three hastily cut pieces of cardstock that say _GET OUT OF JAIL/WORK FREE ONE (1) USE ONLY_ with alternating red and blue Sharpie on them.

“This is such an honor,” Hendery says, and his smile is gummy and wide. “All I did was count the fish, though, I don’t need _all_ of these get out of jail free cards.”

“You counted over a hundred different types of fish, Hendery. You earned it, and more,” Yerim says solemnly, and she shakes Hendery’s hand like she’s giving him his diploma. Hina snaps a photo of them, and everyone claps. Jaemin’s already mentally checked out, his mind already reverted to thinking of Kitten stretching himself with that thick purple dildo, and as soon as Yerim says they can all disperse, Jaemin does, booking it to his bathroom before he shuts the door and locks it behind him.

The upload of the stream he’d been watching earlier is already up on the site, and Jaemin ponies over some site credits so he can watch the rest of it and cure how insanely pent up he’s been ever since he got nailed in the face with a volleyball this morning. He toggles to where he left off, to where Kitten had just begun to really fuck himself with the dildo, and Jaemin reaches to start to push his shorts down.

What he doesn’t expect is for Kitten to arch back so he can read the comments, and he reads out, “Leeooo8 said, ‘Ugh, fuck my life. I gotta go now. Sad face. I love you, baby.’”

He looks head-on into the camera, and Jaemin feels his heart rate quicken. He has such nice and dark eyes.

“Come back soon, okay? I love you guys, too.” He smiles. “You’re all I think about when I’m doing this.”

Jaemin almost shoots off in his shorts— he’d been half-hard on his run up the stairs to the bathroom, and seeing Kitten respond to him like that— well, no one can blame him. He hadn’t even realized he’d been so close.

“Shit,” Jaemin swears under his breath, staring down at his dick like it’s betrayed him. “God, what are you, sixteen again?” He doesn’t wait for a response that won’t happen, and when he comes, it’s to the image of Kitten pressing another two fingers into his hole alongside the dildo, and Jaemin strokes himself through it, watching as Kitten comes apart as well. Sometimes, good things do happen to good people.

 

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t get to come home until late the next night. Yerim, Eunji, Mark, and Hendery decided that as the oldest ones, they got to decide what to do next— okay, that’s a lie. Yerim and Hendery wanted to go clubbing, and none of them, not even Jaemin or Donghyuck or Hina, particularly felt like arguing against going.

It’s why, at four in the morning, Jaemin stumbles into bed feeling like the world’s going to spin out from under his feet, and Donghyuck flops onto his own bed, groaning and clutching the sheets.

“I’m never fucking drinking again,” Donghyuck mumbles into the sheets, and Jaemin rolls over onto his back, watching the ceiling rotate above him.

“That’s what you said last time,” Jaemin says, or at least that's what he thinks he says. Words are hard. He doesn’t get a response, but he can’t be bothered to roll over and check if Donghyuck is alive or not until he hears light snoring. Oh, so he’s just fallen asleep.

Jaemin stares into the darkness until he starts to sober up, pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead. He’s not sure how much he had, but it was definitely less than what he saw Yerim down— Donghyuck and Mark had to carry her home, her arms looped around their shoulders, and he’s pretty confident that none of them were even halfway sober by the time they got home.

Jaemin idly thinks about what to do because he’s _so bored_ , and an idea hits him like lightning. He pulls out his phone, trying three times to press his thumb into the right orientation for Touch ID to kick in, and he opens up Snapchat, navigating to Kitten’s premium page. He’s not entirely sure why, but he has a feeling that the other is going to be awake.

 **jaemin**  
Hey  
Are u there

A response comes almost immediately, the little avatar popping up at the bottom left, and Jaemin’s instantly reassured.

 **kitten**  
yeah i’m here!  
what’s up?

 **jaemin**  
Went out drinking  
Just got home  
Ugh my head

 **kitten**  
oh no :(  
did you see anyone cute while you were out

 **jaemin**  
No one could ever be as cute as u :)

After that, there’s no response from Kitten, but that’s okay. Jaemin’s already fast asleep.

 

 

 

There’s radio silence from Kitten for the next two days, but Jaemin doesn’t mind much— Yerim and Mark have a full itinerary of events planned, including copious amounts of day drinking, too many disappointing games of beer pong and king’s cup to count, and an ill-advised hike up the cliffs by the beach that ends up with Hendery nursing a sprained ankle. When Jaemin collapses into bed after the sixth bonding activity of the night, he’s too bone-tired to even check if Kitten’s messaged him back.

He must be busy.

 

 

 

Eunji’s in the kitchen making breakfast when Jaemin wakes up and goes downstairs. No one else is awake, but that’s fine— Jaemin’s always been an early riser anyway. He leans against the counter, crossing his arms and watching as Eunji flips some pancakes over.

“Where’d you find the pancake mix?” Jaemin asks, leaning closer.

“Got it from a market when we first landed. I thought it might be good to have something that we can make on our own without having to go out and buy food.”

Eunji Ko, always the one to think ahead. She’d been the designated sober friend last night, which is probably why she doesn’t look like ass today.

“How’s Hina?”

“She’s alright. I think she just needs to lay off on the shots next time, she literally treats them like she’s drinking water,” Eunji says, transferring the pancakes onto her plate. “What about Donghyuck?”

“He threw up this morning, I had to drag his ass to the bathroom and back so he could finish up there. Nasty.”

Eunji hums before she turns to Jaemin with a glint in her eye. “Speaking of bathrooms, I heard there’s been some funny business with you and bathrooms lately…?”

Jaemin stares at her in dawning horror. “Oh my fucking god, I’m going to murder Donghyuck Lee.”

“Told us while he was eight drinks in. Better get a move on it before the drinking kills him first!” Eunji chirps in a voice that’s way too cheerful for the subject matter. She heads to the living room to eat. “God knows he has a list of people out to get him that’s as long as his boyfriend’s dick.”

 

 

 

Jaemin’s lying on his bed following yet another cliffside hike, paging through all of the notifications for assignments he hasn’t completed yet, when he gets a more important notification that almost makes him shoot upright in bed.

_kitten has started their stream! don’t miss anything, watch now! ;)_

Jaemin’s dick twitches in interest, an unfortunate Pavlovian response to how many times he’s already jerked it to Kitten, and, well, what is he supposed to do? Just _ignore_ the notification?

He’s already tapped it before he can even really think about it, and his mouth goes dry when he sees what Kitten’s wearing today. It’s barely anything at all, lingerie that leaves very little to the imagination and a lacy white choker with— and this is where the brain in Jaemin’s head decides to take a nice vacation to Guam and leave all the thinking to his dick— a ribbon and bell attached to it.

Jaemin looks over at the chatroom. _i have a kitty bed for u if u wanna come over_ , one commenter’s written, and the other people watching seem to be following their lead, writing down things like _I’ll give u my cream_ and _if u don’t have an owner yet, i’ve always wanted a cat_. Fairly mild, but Kitten hasn’t even started doing anything yet.

He looks over at the side of the screen. The show today is titled _K♡SMR_ , and if Jaemin’s recent YouTube history is any indication, he’s going to love this.

 _WHAT ARE U WAITING FOR DONT U WANNA FUCK URSELF ALREADY_ pops up on the screen, and Kitten seems to notice this one. He props his chin up on his hands, and Jaemin presses the heel of his hand against his dick. Not now, Kitten has something _important_ to say.

“Well, hi everyone. To everyone who just wants me to get on with it, I’ll do that later, don’t worry. But first, have you ever heard of ASMR?” He doesn’t wait for a response before he’s continuing, plunging headlong into whatever he has planned. “I wanna do something a little bit, hm, _different_ this time. I mean, I think I’m normally kinda loud? But let’s see if I can be a little bit more quiet this time. Sorry, I’m just rambling— it’s my first time doing this, and I’m a little bit nervous.”

He puts his face close to a microphone he’s just pulled out from the side of the screen and says in a low whisper, “Do you like the way my voice sounds?”

It’s breathy and deep when he whispers into the mic like that. Jaemin has to agree with the peanut gallery’s resounding yes in the comments, and Kitten’s face immediately brightens up. “Good. Let’s see, where did I put the— oh, right. Here it is.” He holds up a bottle of lube, bringing it closer to the mic so everyone can hear the pop it makes when it opens. He pours some onto his fingers, staring at them before leaning down to lick at it, and Jaemin’s dick twitches in interest— again, yet another conditioned response.

Jaemin can only watch and listen in agony as Kitten lies down and pulls the panties he’s wearing away to the side, rubbing a finger around his hole before he pushes it in, and the microphone isn’t good enough to pick up the sound that makes, but Jaemin’s imagination is pulling everything from his memory, filling in the gaps.

“Ah—” Kitten sighs, a sound that sends electricity straight to Jaemin’s dick. Jaemin has no idea how long he watches Kitten fingerfuck himself for, how long it takes him to scissor two fingers, then three, inside himself for. The bell around his throat tinkles with every movement he makes, and when he leans back against the pillows and spreads his legs wider so he can stretch himself open for the camera, Jaemin has to fist the base of his cock, willing himself to think about the unsexiest things he can so he won’t come before anything even _happens_ , but it barely works at all, his cock still heavy and hard in his hand.

Kitten sucks two fingers into his mouth, the digits disappearing in between his pink lips, and Jaemin hates that somehow, the mic’s able to pick up the sounds of every lick, every wet sound he makes. It only gets worse when he takes out a dildo, holding it up against his other hand to show everyone how pink, how glittery, how _big_ it is.

The sound that Jaemin makes when Kitten closes his lips around the tip of the dildo is nothing short of absolutely inhuman, and it blends in quite nicely with the quiet moans Kitten’s letting out around the toy. Jaemin can’t help it— he stares at Kitten’s face as he strokes himself, imagining what his cock would look like in his mouth, those perfect lips taking him in, that cute tongue licking at his head.

“Actually, this toy has a secret,” Kitten says suddenly, the dildo slipping out of his mouth with a slick pop, and he leans into the camera, cupping a hand around his mouth like he’s trading national secrets. “It _vibrates_. And I’ve asked a lucky viewer to help me with it tonight!”

The smile on Kitten’s face is bright and genuine, and it runs completely counter to the spit that drips from the corner of his mouth. He’s never liked to clean up too early before, and Jaemin and his other viewers are so, so grateful. Especially since Kitten is usually sloppy when he’s fucking himself.

Oh, god, Jaemin thinks when the toy starts to vibrate and Kitten starts pushing it inside himself, bit by bit. How is he supposed to live like this?

 

 

 

When Donghyuck and the others get back from the additional trail they decided to hike up, it takes is one look at Jaemin’s face for Donghyuck to say decisively, “You’re so fucked.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jaemin says, scoffing. He rolls over in bed, letting his phone drop from his hand and onto the comforter. “Shouldn’t you be minding your own business or something?”

The look on Donghyuck’s face is pitying in a way that Jaemin _hates_ , especially when it’s directed at him.

“What?”

“We’ll be back at school tomorrow,” Donghyuck says finally. “It’s okay.”

It’s true. Jaemin loves spring break, but for the first time in his life, Jaemin misses school. He misses his apartment, misses his bed, misses his cat— he even misses the way the beer from his own fridge tastes when he pops the tab and pours it into a mug with his own face on it. _Most Likely To Pay Alimony_ , the mug reads. He even misses that damn mug, even after all of the shit he got for not immediately throwing it on the ground and cracking it into a billion tiny pieces. It was a good picture of him, after all.

Jaemin snorts, turning to face Donghyuck. His face is already more tanned than it was when they left for spring break, and he can see the beginnings of a sunburn start to sprout up along Donghyuck’s shoulders.

“You should put on sunscreen more,” Jaemin mutters, completely ignoring what Donghyuck said. “You’re gonna burn someday.”

“Fuck the sun,” Donghyuck says, rather arrogantly. “I _am_ the sun.”

It’s true. Donghyuck’s name in their group chat is _BABYSUNBOY_ , courtesy of one Ten Leechaiyapornkul, who decked his grandlittle out in gold and glitter for big-little reveals. Still, Donghyuck reaches for an abandoned tube of aloe, slathering it over himself. “But maybe you do have a point.”

 

 

 

That night, they set up a campfire on the beach. It burns brightly, sending embers in their faces and over their legs when they sit too close, so they settle for huddling in blankets a few feet away— close enough to feel the warmth, but not so close that they’re at risk of getting burned.

And then Yerim speaks up.

“You know what, I’m glad I met you guys,” she starts, and Jaemin thinks _oh no_ , because emotions are tantamount to social suicide. He shivers, and if it’s from her words or from the weather, he doesn’t want to know.

The air that blows in from the ocean at night is cold, and everyone has their quarter zips with them, black fleece embroidered with their school’s logo, but Jaemin left his at home. He’s sitting next to Donghyuck on the rings of logs, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, and he pretends he doesn’t see the way Donghyuck’s eyes start to get wet when Mark starts talking.

Jaemin almost gets _emotional_ once Eunji says something about being lonely until she met them, and when Hendery and Donghyuck are done, it’s Jaemin’s turn to be a sap.

He clears his throat, says something along the lines of, “I was a different person before I met you,” and the words start coming out of his mouth and don’t stop. When he’s done, Mark just says, “Oh, Jaemin,” with a voice that sounds so soft and warm, and the floodgates open.

“Don’t cry, Jaemin!” Donghyuck teases, clearly about to pull out his phone and record him crying, and Jaemin punches him in the arm.

“I’ll literally throw you off of my apartment balcony, don’t think I won’t,” Jaemin threatens, blinking away the last of the tears and wiping furiously at his eyes.

“Someone needs to put you in your place.”

“I’m very happily in love, just so you know. I am constantly being put in my place.”

“Oh, _sure_ ,” Yerim snorts, and Jaemin wrinkles his nose at her. “You? No way.”

“It’s true, actually.” Donghyuck speaks up, his voice loud above the crackling of the embers. “Jaemin’s in love with someone.”

“No way, really?” Mark asks, looking more curious now than he’d been when Donghyuck led them all on a scavenger hunt to deduce the identity of his boyfriend. “Do I know them?”

 _I hope not._ “I’m not sure. You might’ve seen him around?” Jaemin says before he even thinks about it, and he immediately regrets saying anything at all. _God, I really hope not._

“You’ll have to introduce me to him someday,” Mark says, and Donghyuck looks over at Jaemin with the absolute worst shit-eating grin on his face. He’s clearly thinking the same thing Jaemin is, which he needs to stop this instant.

“Yeah, sure. Maybe someday,” Jaemin croaks out. _No way. Not a chance in hell_.

 

 

 

The flight home is a few hours, and by the time Jaemin gets back on land, he’s hungry. He waves off the others’ invitation to grab dinner with them— any dinner with Donghyuck Lee is sure to include drinks afterwards, and Jaemin’s decided to try a new thing where he only plays What Would Jaehyun Jung Do? every other day starting now. The line for the boba place he’d been meaning to grab a drink and some snacks at is way too long, so he makes an about-face and heads the other way, back to his apartment so he can shower and take a nap.

But then he catches a glimpse of a familiar pair of lips and an even more familiar set of dark eyes, and when he whirls around to check if he’s hallucinating or not, the figure’s disappeared.

His apartment is empty and cold when he comes back, and he tosses his duffel by his bed and looks around. His quarter zip is there on his bed, black against his white sheets, and he moves to hang it up on the back of his chair. He spends his entire shower thinking about how he’s possibly going to be able to finish all of his accounting assignments on time, and he’s so distracted when he gets out and starts toweling off his hair that he doesn’t even notice his boyfriend sitting on his spinny chair until he looks up at Jaemin and Jaemin gasps and hisses—

“Jeno _fucking_ Lee.”

Jeno smiles at him, leaning back in the chair as far as it goes, and bats his lashes and says, “Hi, did you miss me? I missed you a lot.”

Jaemin stares at him, at his feet propped up on Jaemin’s desk, and he stalks forward to stand by the desk, looking down at Jeno, and he lets out an exasperated growl, one that’s been building for the past week.

“I can’t believe you— all of that ASMR shit and the camming and— oh my god, I hate you.” Jaemin fishes around in his pockets, pulling out the remote for the vibrating dildo Jeno used on himself the day before. He’d helped Jeno that day, and the only heads-up Jeno gave him was a hastily written text sent about a minute before the stream started that read _HI STREAM IN A MINUTE!! use the present i got u ♡♡ i love u ♡♡♡♡ ill give u a live demonstration when u come back hehehe_. “Security almost didn’t let me take this through, and the only reason they did was because I convinced them that it was a remote for my car!”

Jeno’s smile curls even wider, reminiscent of the day he saw Jaemin off at the airport and pressed the remote into his palm and murmured into his ear, “Don’t miss me too much, we’ll still have this for you to remember me by.”

It took Jaemin a few good seconds to really, really consider the implications of what Jeno was saying, but when he finally connected the dots to the package Jeno just got delivered to their apartment a week ago, Jaemin’s brain threatened to undergo a system failure. It was only the intercom blaring for passengers on Jaemin’s flight to check in that kickstarted his nervous system into behaving again, but he spent the rest of the flight thinking about the remote in his pocket.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Jeno had said, and Jaemin almost managed to put his boyfriend out of mind by shitting on shitty blockers during their game of beach volleyball and vying for the title of Most Likely To Pass Out First every time he drank. And then he got the notifications.

Jeno’s side hustle has never really been a point of contention between them— after all, they met at a party when Jeno slipped in a puddle of beer and broke his ankle trying to impress Jaemin, and somehow, it worked, so it’s not like either of them has high standards to begin with. (Never mind the subsequent ride to the emergency room and the three months of Jeno-on-crutches that Jaemin had to maneuver around— true love endures all, even getting a crutch in the face while trying to make out with his boyfriend.)

It was a few weeks into their relationship when Jeno told Jaemin that he liked to fuck himself on camera under the handle Kitten, and Jaemin’s poor exhibitionist-slash-voyeuristic heart couldn’t handle what a perfect storm Jeno was. So he’d watch as Jeno got himself off for his viewers with his toys, jacking himself slowly, quietly, from the corner of the room so that he couldn’t be seen, couldn’t be heard. He’d even leave comments sometimes, comments that sounded like just another viewer’s, but they both knew that wasn’t the case.

They had to keep up the illusion that Kitten was everyone’s, and Jaemin was fine with it, as long as Jeno came back to his bed at night and let Jaemin tuck him closer to him and fuck him until he was boneless.

Jeno leans forward, hugging Jaemin’s middle and pressing his cheek against Jaemin’s stomach. “I went to Gongcha just now and got you a taro smoothie,” he murmurs into Jaemin’s shirt, and Jaemin looks at the table behind him. Jeno’s milk tea is still there, half gone. “I already put it in the fridge since I didn’t know when you’d be home, or you can have some now if you want.”

“That’s okay,” Jaemin says, and he curls a hand around Jeno’s neck, cupping his jaw and rubbing a thumb over his skin. “I’ll just have it later. Thanks, babe.”

“Mm, feels good, keep doing it,” Jeno hums. His fingers come up to play with the knot on Jaemin’s sweatpants, and Jaemin’s breath hitches at the brush of Jeno’s fingers against his thigh. “So how was break? How was the trip?”

“It was fine, we had a campfire thing and I cried like a little baby. The beach was nice, wish you could’ve been there. Donghyuck was being super fucking annoying, though, he walked in on me— Jeno, what the _fuck_ —”

Jeno looks up through his glasses. He’s on his knees now, and Jaemin has no idea when he slipped down from the chair and onto the ground. He’s palming Jaemin over his pants, and Jaemin notes with no small amount of disappointment that he’s already half-hard. What the fuck, he thought he could control himself better than this, but Jeno’s always there to ruin all of his best-laid plans.

“What’s wrong, Jaemin?” He asks guilelessly, untying Jaemin’s sweatpants and pushing them down past his hips. “You just stopped talking in the middle of your sentence.”

“Well yeah, that’s because you’re _touching my dick_ , how am I supposed to talk about Donghyuck telling everyone I jacked off to you while you’re touching my dick?”

“Try harder, Jaemin, I’m sure you can do it. I believe in you. Rah rah, Jaemin Na! If you can’t do it, no one can!” Jeno pumps a fist in an imitation of some shitty cheerleader’s salute, and Jaemin stares at him, letting his hand drift to cup the back of Jeno’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. “Please, go _on_. I wanna hear more.”

“You’re the worst,” Jaemin accuses, his fingers tightening in Jeno’s hair, and Jeno rolls his eyes.

“I’m the _best_. Come on, I just wanna suck you off. _Please_.”

“Fine, I guess, but only because you asked nicely.”

“I know,” Jeno preens before he gets back to it, mouthing over Jaemin’s cock. Jaemin grips the edge of his desk, the hand that isn’t in Jeno’s hair turning white-knuckled with how hard he’s grabbing something, anything, to steady himself. Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin’s cock over his boxers, looking up at him before he leans back onto his heels again. “Hey, you’re not continuing with your story. I ask for _one thing_ —”

“I just showered,” Jaemin whines. “I was just about to go to take a nap.”

“We can shower and nap later,” Jeno says decisively. “I just finished my psych paper, so consider this a present for the both of us. I’m going to leave you to jack off on your own if you don’t start talking soon, buddy.”

“Fine, fine, fine, sorry, oh my god. Where was I? Well, basically, you were doing that thing with the purple dildo and and you— oh my _god_ , your _mouth_ , fuck— just started fingering yourself or whatever and Donghyuck Fucking Lee walked in and screamed like a headless banshee. The end.”

“Headless banshees can’t scream if they’re headless,” Jeno says, pulling Jaemin’s cock from his boxers, and just the sensation of Jeno’s fingers on him in his hypersensitive state is about to make Jaemin come. Which is embarrassing, since he isn’t sixteen and figuring out what morning wood is anymore. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Well then, you’re a psych major, use your fucking imagination, Jeno, he sounded like a headless banshee. And then Eunji trapped me in the kitchen and said Donghyuck told everyone, which means _you’re_ probably coming to the next formal with me since Yerim doesn’t believe I’m capable of love.”

“Aw, that’s so cute. You’d look so cute in white, so thanks, I’d be _honored_ to go to your next formal with you as your date. Okay, hold still, remember what I said about not talking.” Jeno’s breath is warm on Jaemin’s dick, and when he licks the head, Jaemin’s hips stutter instinctively. It’s messy, and Jaemin’s pre-come’s just left a wet trail across Jeno’s cheeks, but Jeno doesn’t seem to mind.

“Sorry, I just—” Jaemin starts, but then Jeno leans in and takes Jaemin in, and his mouth is warmer than anything Jaemin’s known before. Okay, exaggeration, but still, Jaemin groans, his hand fisting in Jeno’s hair even harder now.

“Fuck you, oh my god,” Jaemin swears, and Jeno makes an offended noise around Jaemin’s dick. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it. I love you, baby.”

Jeno makes another sound that comes out like “I love you, too,” but Jaemin isn’t sure. It could be “Fuck you, too” for all he knows.

“Anyway, that was, like _it_ , I mean we went scuba diving and cave jumping and I think I probably day drank like five out of the seven days we were there, but it was so boring without you, don’t make me relive it. You should come with me next time— _fuck_ ,” Jaemin exhales as Jeno pulls off just enough to use his hands on him, fingers curling around him and stroking him until he’s fully hard. “ _Jeno_.”

Jeno blinks up at him, his lashes fluttering almost innocently as he sucks him down again. He treats Jaemin like Jaemin’s the only one who’s ever seen him like this, so vulnerable, so open, and for some reason, just the thought of that is enough to make Jaemin’s hips jerk up into Jeno’s mouth. He’s so close, but he doesn’t want to just fuck Jeno’s face like this, but it’s just so hard not to when the grip Jeno has on Jaemin’s hips is so loose.

Jaemin fists his hand into Jeno’s hair, his hips snapping forward into Jeno’s waiting mouth, and it’s not long at all before he can feel the heat starting to build inside him. He has just enough presence of mind to say, to choke out, “Jeno, I’m going to come,” because he’s not a barbarian or anything, and Jeno pulls off of his dick with a slick sound. Jaemin’s winded, feeling empty all of a sudden, when Jeno speaks up for the first time in a while. His voice is a little scratchy, a little hoarse, but the words he says are some of the sweetest Jaemin’s ever heard.

“Come on my face.” Jeno opens his mouth, and Jaemin doesn’t hesitate, taking himself in hand and jacking himself until he’s coming over Jeno’s lips and face, and it’s absolutely a split-second decision that he doesn’t think twice about, but he angles himself so that some of the come lands on Jeno’s glasses, too.

Jeno’s silent when Jaemin finishes up, breathing heavily and leaning back against the desk, and Jaemin has a sinking feeling that something’s wrong.

“Baby?” He ventures timidly, looking down at Jeno’s face. He can’t make out Jeno’s expression, which he supposes is his own fault for coming on Jeno’s face like that. He leans down so he can pluck Jeno’s glasses off his face. “You okay?”

Jeno’s eyes are narrowed at him, his lips pursed into a frown. “I said to come on my face,” he bites out. “Not on my glasses.”

“Um. I think it might’ve gotten lost in translation, baby, sorry.”

“Do you know how fucking hard it is to clean your come off of my glasses? Do you even _know_? Your perfect vision can’t relate, I hate you,” Jeno hisses, and Jaemin immediately snaps into Make It Right mode. Jeno did get him a taro smoothie, after all. _And_ he sucked him off. As a good boyfriend, it’s the least he could do.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jaemin coos, and he leans down so he can pick Jeno up off the ground. Jeno’s straining against his jeans, and the groan he lets out when Jaemin presses his thigh against the front of Jeno’s jeans is music. “I’ll make it up to you, yeah?”

Jeno’s quiet as Jaemin undresses him, as Jaemin presses kisses up and down his throat, as Jaemin lays him back against his bed. He’s quiet as Jaemin runs his hands down his sides, as Jaemin mouths at the skin on the inside of his thigh, as Jaemin presses a finger inside where Jeno’s still loose and open from last night.

But when Jaemin reaches over into the nightstand and pulls out a thin black piece of fabric with a bell attached to it, Jeno lets out a small gasp. His eyes are dark and hooded when Jaemin nudges him to sit up so he can fasten the collar around his throat, and he shivers when Jaemin presses a finger into the space between the collar and Jeno’s throat.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jaemin asks, a question with an answer he already knows, and Jeno’s nod is wordless. Jaemin smiles down at him as he moves down Jeno’s body so he can wrap his fingers around Jeno’s cock, straining against his stomach and begging to be touched. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

 

 

 

It’s true: Kitten belongs to everyone. He’s a professional, after all, and he’s careful not to let his feelings get in the way of business. Jaemin keeps Kitten at arm’s length, careful not to let himself fall too deep.

But Jeno?

He’s all Jaemin’s, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to one of two parts of my #happyjenoday fics!! the other part is [rockabye baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/18551917) so please check them out!! n__n ♡
> 
> did anyone see the plot twist coming :^) i tried to hint at it (leo/kitten, jeno wearing jaemin’s quarter zip and jaemin not wearing it on the beach, etc) but i hope it's worth a reread hehe~ please let me know what you thought by leaving a kudos or comment if you read this far~ i’m also on [twt](https://twitter.com/gaImaegi) or leave me a message on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenuyu) ♡ thanks for reading, and happy (early) birthday jeno :D


End file.
